Sold!
by BertaS
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, the Ministry decides to auction off anyone who has the Dark Mark as slaves. No exceptions are to be made, even for the Order's Spy. Warnings: Slash – Torture Implied – Slave!/Sev – Dub!Con! A/N: Just my take on the Severus Sold into Slavery ficlet. Anything you recognize I most likely stole. I will return them when I am done playing with them.


Title: Sold!

Author: BertaS

Date: 2/12/2015

Pairing: Severus and Harry

Rating: NC 17 to be safe

Word Count: 785

Warnings: Slash – Torture Implied – Slave!/Sev – Dub!Con!

Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, the Ministry decides to auction off anyone who has the Dark Mark as slaves. No exceptions are to be made, even for the Order's Spy.

A/N: Just my take on the Severus Sold into Slavery ficlet. Anything you recognize I most likely stole. I will return them when I am done playing with them.

**Sold!**

As they led the mostly naked man onto the stage the large double doors crashed open and a whirlwind of magic swept through the room, startling the large crowd of people sitting and standing about. Disturbing the almost party like atmosphere as it disarranged clothing and upset drink and food trays.

A man stalked up the central isle stepping on air to ascend to the stage. He tossed a jingling money bag to Minister Shacklebolt. "I don't think anyone will bid against me on this one." He growled as he scanned the audience with a sneer.

Shacklebolt frowned as he hefted the bag, but nodded at the auctioneer, who banged his gavel and exclaimed, "Sold! To Mister Potter."

Harry took hold of the slave's arm and drew him close as he twirled. The sonic boom of his Apparition shattered not only the wards but nearly every window in the building as well as quite a few eardrums.

Reappearing in a comfortable sitting room, Harry brought his hand gently to his new slave's cheek, forcing him to look up. "Snape, Severus, look at me. Are you okay? I tried to get you earlier."

Severus Snape shuddered as he closed his eyes briefly before pressing closer to the younger man. "Potions are taking effect." He mumbled. "Going to show off my 'talents'." He rubbed himself against Harry and groaned. "Like to know who made 'em." He ran his hands over Harry's chest, his words slurred, "Not sure if wana give or take points. Some things shouldn' be mixed." He looked up and smiled briefly. "But very in'restin' 'fects."

Harry chuckled. "What the hell did they give you?" he asked as he maneuvered them to sit on the sofa and Severus practically crawled into his lap.

Severus enunciated very carefully and slowly as he answered while trying to undo the buttons on Harry's robe. "Com-bin-ation of lust potion, muscle re-laxers, and narcotics." He leaned forward kissing along Harry's jaw. "I missed you, really need you to fuck me now."

Harry with a raised eyebrow said, "Whoa Severus, slow down." He got hold of Severus' hands. "Look at me. I've missed you too. But I need to know, is there a way to counteract or mitigate the effects of the potions?" Not that he was necessarily opposed to doing what Severus wanted nor would it be the first time they helped relieve such tension for each other, but having Severus drugged felt a bit too much like rape.

Wiggling in Harry's grasp Severus whined, "I don' wanna. I hate throwin' up when I have so little in my stomach."

Harry nodded as he drew his wand and quickly cast two spells, one to conjure a bucket and the other to cause Severus to require use of said bucket. When he was done and had set the bucket aside Severus curled closer to Harry as he groaned, "God, I think I may have to go back to hating you for that."

Harry rubbed his back. "I'm sorry. You better?" he asked.

Severus moaned again. "Yes and no." He tried to burrow closer into Harry's chest. "Depends on your definition of 'Better' I suppose. I'm thinking more coherently but I'm not sure I wouldn't have rather been fucked by the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team." He shifted and hummed, "May need your help with that anyway." He hummed again, "Can't seem to shut up either." He barely paused as he let out a small belch, "Oh, I seem to have an aftertaste of truth serum. You really will need to investigate who made those potions and thought it a good idea to mix them together."

Harry chuckled as his hands roamed of their own accord over Severus' bare back. "I may not be very welcome at the Ministry for a while."

"Oh, how so?" Severus asked as he nuzzled into Harry's neck.

Harry's hand moved up to caress the inch long hair that covered Severus' head. "I really don't like what they've done to your hair." Harry said ignoring the question.

Severus sat up to look at Harry. "You did pay for me? Didn't you? I have no wish to be punished as a runaway." He shuddered thinking about the mess that hadn't lived long once they had brought Draco Malfoy back to the holding cells.

"Of course I paid for you!" Harry said before grinning almost evilly as he pulled Severus close and moved them so that Severus was laying on his back on the sofa. "I got the same bargain as the Roman's got when they paid Judas. Though, you are worth much more to me." He said before he claimed the other man's now smirking lips.

The End


End file.
